Une vie oubliée
by aly2803-TVD
Summary: J'utilise une base de l'épisode 3x09, où Elena poignarde Rebekka par peur qu'elle ne puisse tuer Klaus. Quelques mois passe et Elena a enfin son choix: Damon ou Stefan? Mais elle oublie tout ce qui s'est passé durant la précédente année... Que se passe-t-il? Elena pourra-t-elle guérir? Se souviendra-t-elle de l'homme qu'elle aime ou devra-t-elle recommencer à douter?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

_Tout était clair ce jour-là, Klaus allait mourir grâce à l'aide de Mikael. L'arme qu'il avait fournit pouvait tuer un vampire originelle : un pieu en chêne blanc. Damon et Elena avaient réussis à avoir l'aide de Rebekka, qui voulait venger la mort de sa mère… Mais la vampire originelle était-elle fiable ? Elena en doutait. Elle s'était torturée l'esprit et avait finalement trouvée une solution, sans l'accord du ténébreux vampire, elle avait cachée une dague dans l'ancienne chambre de Stefan et lorsque Rebekka s'apprêta pour aller au bal, Elena lui enfonça la dague. _

_-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!, s'était écrié Damon en découvrant le cadavre de l'originelle._

_-J'avais pas confiance en elle… Franchement Damon ! Tu crois qu'elle aurait était capable de tuer son propre frère ? _

_-Peut être, mais on n'en saura rien, grâce à toi._

_Non. A la fin du bal, Damon raccompagna sa protégée chez elle. Elena en voulait un peu à Damon pour l'avoir engueulé comme une petite fille de six ans, tout ça parce qu'elle avait poignardée Rebekka. Alors lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte, le vampire voyait qu'Elena, sa douce Elena était en mode boudeuse et alors il la retenue._

_-Elena, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure…_

_-Tu es très observateur, Damon. Si tu veux bien, je veux rentrer chez moi, au calme., répondit sèchement la jeune femme._

_-Mais je m'en voulais à moi et pas à toi… J'aurais dû y penser moi-même qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu tuer Klaus. Je suis désolé, sincèrement. _

_-Ok, excuses acceptées. Maintenant, au revoir Damon._

_Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte et Damon, ce dit que s'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors, il coinça la porte avec son pied et ouvrit la porte. Il prit Elena dans ses bras et l'embrassa, passionnément. Puis il s'était enfui comme un voleur, laissant Elena surprise et confuse. Les semaines passèrent et Stefan réapparut, libéré de Klaus. Elena savait pertinemment que ce jour arriverait, le jour où, elle devrait choisir… _

_Cher journal,_

_Perdu. Voilà le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit, en ce moment. Je sais que ça fait un mois que j'évite Stefan et Damon, en vain, mais il n'attende que ça : mon choix. Y arriverais-je ? Avouer mon amour à un des frères Salvatore, au détriment de l'autre ? Je viens d'appeler Stefan, je vais lui révélé mon choix. J'ai choisis..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Elena reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle descendit les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec un inconnu. Il était plutôt pas mal, mais elle ne le connaissait pas et le fait qu'il soit dans son salon ne la réconfortait pas.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Elena, c'est moi… Tu m'as demandée de venir te voir, alors je suis là.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandée et puis je ne vous connais pas !

-Elena ? Tu es sûre que ca va ? Tu es toute pâle…

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elena recula, effrayée par le contact de l'inconnu. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Que venait-il faire chez elle ?

-Partez de chez moi…, dit-elle en lui

-Tu a l'air perdue, Elena. C'est moi Damon. Tu sais le beau gosse Salvatore ?

-Non, non et non ! Sortez tout de suite de chez moi !

Le jeune homme pris la direction de la porte sans sourciller. Elena souffla un grand coup lorsqu'elle ferma la porte à double tour. Pourquoi cet homme la connaissait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelée ? Mais elle ne l'avait pas appelée… Elena perdait-elle la tête ? En tout cas, elle était terrifiée.

Damon était perdu. D'abord elle l'appelle en lui disant de venir car elle doit lui dire quelque chose et ensuite elle l'envoie valser sur les roses. _Je ne vous connais pas…_ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas ? Voulait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Pourtant, ce baiser il y a un mois, il pensait qu'elle l'avait appréciée. A vitesse vampirique, il arriva à la pension, où son frère regardait le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée avec un verre de scotch à la main.

- Stefan, tu vas finir par te brûler si tu reste trop près du feu…

-Très puérile Damon. Tu veux un verre ?

-Oui, mais donne moi la bouteille avec.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas tes affaires frérot !, dit l'aîné en prenant son verre et la bouteille en verre.

Il but son verre d'une traite et se remplit un deuxième verre, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Il voulait se saoulé, mais étant un vampire il se doutait que se serait très long… Il prit la bouteille de whisky et fit la même chose que pour la bouteille de scotch.

-Laisse-en pour les autres !, rigola Stefan en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Tu vas me faire quoi, hein ? Me punir comme un gosse ?

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, c'est mieux que de te saouler.

-Rends-moi la bouteille, Stefan sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me casser la nuque ?

-Je me casse…

Il prit la bouteille des mains de son frère et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre… Il va rester un long moment à picoler, sans que personne l'empêche de quoi que se soit. Il passa toute sa soirée à boire, sans s'arrêter et il descendait que pour aller prendre une autre bouteille dans le bar. Le lendemain, à son réveil il constata qu'il avait bu une bonne trentaine de bouteille et il s'aperçu que de l'alcool avait coulé sur le sol.

-Merde ! Je me suis endormit avec de l'alcool dans les mains…, dit-il tout haut.

Il prit une douche et s'est en nettoyant qu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait bu toute la nuit pour une seule et bonne raison : boucher l'immense trou de son cœur. Même si Elena ne lui avait rien dit, il pensait qu'elle avait décidée de le bannir de sa vie en lui faisant croire qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Il descendit les escaliers et aperçu son frère, qui l'observait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pas trop mal à la tête Damon ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Vu le nombre de bouteille que tu as dans les mains, je me suis dis que tu devais avoir une migraine… Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non ! Si je dois me confier, j'écrirais un journal.

-Un pique de Damon Salvatore. Aller dis-moi…

-Il n'y a rien Stefan !

-Si, je te signale que tu es mon frère et donc je vois quand il y a quelque chose…

Damon n'en pouvait plus de retenir sa rage et il balança les bouteilles vides qu'il avait en main contre le mur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en colère, il était triste. Mais la colère était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour exprimer ce qu'il avait…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Elena manquait les cours. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa maison, par peur de revoir cet inconnu. Toute la semaine avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien à son frère et à Alaric pour ne pas aller au lycée et cela marchait. Mais il fallait qu'elle continue de vivre, même si elle était terrifiée.

-Elena, Jeremy il faut aller en cours !, cria Alaric.

La jeune femme prit son sac sur le canapé et mit sa veste. Jeremy descendit les escaliers en vitesse et se rendit à la cuisine. Alaric lui conseilla de ne prendre qu'un toast avec lui car ils allaient être en retard. Elena sortit ses clés de voiture et alluma le moteur, tandis qu'Alaric montait dans la sienne. Jeremy ouvrit la portière passager et Elena fit marche arrière.

-Heureusement que Ric t'as dit de prendre qu'une tartine !, rigola-t-elle en voyant les mains de son frère remplies de muffin et de toast.

-Oui mais j'en ai pris pour toi… Un muffin au chocolat blanc et un autre à la framboise.

-Merci Jer, t'es le meilleur !

Le reste du trajet s'était fait dans le silence ou plutôt dans le bruit que faisait Jeremy à s'empiffrer de muffin et de toast. Elena mangeait doucement ses muffin, elle n'avait pas faim. Arrivés a lycée, les deux jeunes se séparèrent, Elena se rendit à son casier alors que Jeremy allait avec Caroline et Bonnie, qui furent surprises de l'attitude d'Elena.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda Bonnie.

- Je ne sais pas…

-Elle ne nous a même pas donnée de ses nouvelles., intervint Caroline.

Elena se sentait perdue. Elle connaissait ce lycée depuis quelques années déjà, elle était en terminale mais elle se sentait seule. Elle remplit son casier et le ferma. Matt la salua et elle lui fit signe, enfin une tête qu'elle connaissait.

-Salut Elena ! Tu nous as manqué., s'exclama Caroline.

-Heu… Salut...

-Tu te sens bien ?, demanda Bonnie, inquiète.

-Oui… mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Elena t'es pas marrante !, dit la blonde.

-Tu es étrange., constata Bonnie.

Elena s'éloigna des jeunes filles et de son frère. Qui étaient ses filles ? Depuis quand les connaissait-elle ? La sonnerie retentit et elle se dirigea vers sa classe. Elle espérait que sa journée se passerait normalement, pas comme à l'instant.

A la fin des cours, les jeunes filles qu'elle avait rencontrées ce matin l'attendaient à sa voiture avec son frère. Elle sortit ses clés et salua les filles, mal à l'aise. Dans la voiture, son frère l'observa et elle le sentait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jer ?

-Tu es bizarre depuis une semaine.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu n'as pas reconnue tes meilleures amies, Elena ! Vous ne vous êtes pas disputées et elles sont très inquiètes pour toi.

-Je ne les connais pas Jer. Arrêtons cette conversation…

Le silence régna dans le véhicule de la jeune femme et une fois chez eux, Elena se détendit. Enfin un lieu familier ! Mais lorsqu'elle rentra dans le salon, Alaric l'attendait.

-Oui Bonnie. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais en parler avec elle. Au revoir, à demain.

Il posa le téléphone sur la table basse et regarda la jeune femme. Cette dernière posa son sac sur le canapé et sentit directement que son professeur d'histoire allait lui demander de s'assoir. Jeremy s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda Ric avec un air grave.

-Elena… Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda Ric.

-Perdue, confuse mais ca va. Pourquoi vous me demandez tous si je vais bien ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit dans la voiture, tu es bizarre Elena…, lui informa Jeremy.

-Bonnie vient de m'appeler et elle m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas reconnue. Ni elle, ni Caroline et ni Tyler. Dis-nous si tu as un problème… Tu peux tout me dire Elena.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son frère le sentit car il lui serra la main. Elena pleurait et regarda à nouveau Alaric, qui semblait confus.

-J'ai l'impression de ne connaître personne à par toi, Jer et Matt. Est-ce que je suis folle ?

-Non, pourquoi penses-tu ça ?, demanda son cadet.

-Je vais demander à Bonnie et à Caroline de venir. Surtout avec les grimoires…, décida Ric.

-Tu pense à quoi là ?, demanda Jeremy.

-A un truc pas net. Pas net du tout !

Deux heures plus tard, Bonnie et Caroline étaient toujours chez les Gilbert. Elles parlèrent à Elena de leurs souvenirs ensemble, la jeune femme commença à se souvenir de son enfance avec ses amies, mais elle ne se souvenait de plus rien à partir de l'année dernière. Elena vit ses amies échanger un regard inquiet. Bonnie lui pris ses mains dans les siennes et lui demanda d'écouter et de prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle allait faire. Sur ce, elle demanda à Jeremy de disposer des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce. Lorsque la tâche fut effectuée, elle ferma les yeux et parla sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elena observait les gens qui l'entouraient, puis une lumière attira son regard. Toutes les bougies s'allumèrent et Elena fut émerveillée.

-Elena il faut que tu sache que je suis… je suis… une sorcière.

-Pardon !?

-Bonnie est une sorcière., répéta Caroline.

-Comment ? Comment c'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas te l'expliquer…C'est les gênes de ma famille.

Elena se mit à rire. Elle pensait que ses amies lui faisaient une blague, mais le regard de ses proches lui disait que s'était sérieux. Alors Elena se leva et fit les cents pas et puis, plus rien. Le noir complet. _Elle revit Bonnie, elle et Caroline dans sa chambre et il y avait des plumes. _

_-Tu me fais confiance ?, lui demanda Bonnie._

_-Toujours._

_Puis les plumes de son oreiller se mirent à voler. Comme en apesanteur. Elena et Caroline était souriante et surprise. Lorsque les plumes retombèrent, elles enlacèrent leur amie sorcière. _

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit Bonnie au dessus d'elle.

-Elena ?

-Tu es une sorcière… Je me souviens, les plumes dans ma chambre.

-Oui., s'exclama Caroline en tapant dans ses mains. Je peux lui dire maintenant ?

-Non !, hurla Alaric.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Rien, Caroline est juste heureuse…, dit Bonnie en fusillant la blonde du regard.

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine que Damon passait à ruminer, picoler, casser, renouveau picoler, et encore ruminer,… A la longue il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait d'Elena. La voir tous les jours, son rire, ses yeux et son innocence, bref il voulait la revoir. Depuis qu'il avait cassé les précieuses bouteilles de son frère cadet, Damon était privé du bar de la pension. Stefan avait pris avec lui les bouteilles d'alcool et les avait vidées dans l'évier… Donc Damon était passé au plan b : le Mystic Grill, chaque soir il venait faire son petit séducteur et utilisait la contrainte vampirique pour piquer des dizaines de bouteilles. Damon cassait les preuves de sa petite beuverie, lorsqu'il entendit Stefan pester contre son sac de cours. Le ténébreux Salvatore eu un sourire, le premier depuis un moment, et descendit.

-Alors frérot, les cours deviennent pesants ?, rigola-t-il sur l'escalier.

-Oh mais qui voilà, Damon ! Tu me fais l'immense honneur de sortir de ta chambre pour prendre de mes nouvelles…

-Eh c'est moi le sarcastique ici ! Tu vas en cours ?

-Ben…oui, depuis la rentrée. Oh mais attends, il y a un mois tu t'occupais de trouver un moyen de tuer Klaus et depuis une semaine, tu picole dans ta chambre… Donc c'est logique que tu ais oublié que j'allais en cours.

-Stefan Salvatore… Files en cours !

-Tu te prends pour papa maintenant ? Alors d'accord, j'y vais de ce pas Giuseppe.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Très Damon Salvatore.

Stefan quitta la pension et Damon entendit le moteur de la voiture de son frère. Enfin seul ! Personne pour lui faire la morale ou lui demander de raconter ses problèmes. L'aîné Salvatore parti à la cave où il prit quelques pochettes de sang, juste pour s'alimenter… Il s'installa sur le canapé et eu une idée en tête.

-Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plutôt ?, se dit-il tout haut.

Le vampire attendit la fin des cours, plutôt dix minutes avant la fin des cours. Il sortit de la pension et prit la direction du lycée avec sa voiture noire. Même si Elena ne voulait plus le voir, rien ne l'en empêchait de voir si elle allait bien… Une fois au lycée, Damon observa les jeunes et il concentra tout son attention sur la Gilbert. Il entendit le son de sa voix. Rien que de l'entendre le faisait planer comme un drogué. Il reconnu tout de suite la jeune femme avec Blondie et miss sorcière. Blondie le regardait. Merde ! Repéré. Mais il s'en fichait, Elena ne l'avait pas vu. Il se concentra sur ce qu'elles se disaient.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Damon ?, demanda Blondie à Elena.

-Damon ? Qui est Damon ?

-Damon Salvatore, le frère de ton ex Stefan.

Bonnie regardait avec insistance la petite blonde et celle-ci montra la voiture de Damon du regard. Bonnie regarda la voiture, puis repris sa conversation.

-Stefan Salvatore ? Mon ancien petit ami ?, questionna Elena.

Damon était en colère et triste. Elena l'avait totalement oubliée et elle le montrait à tout le monde. Le vampire eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des pieux partout sauf dans le cœur, cela le faisait souffrir. Sans hésiter, il fit une marche arrière et retourna à la pension… A l'arrivée de son cadet, le vampire se leva du canapé et vint à la rencontre de son frère.

-Comment étaient tes cours ?

-Bien. Pourquoi tu es venu au lycée ?

-Moi…au lycée ? Stefan, mon pauvre Stefan. Tu oses dire que je bois de trop ?

-Damon, Caroline est venu me dire qu'elle t'avait vu.

-C'est bon… Je partis prendre l'air et je me suis arrêté au lycée, c'est tout.

Tout à coup, Damon se retrouva plaqué contre le mur avec son frère qui faisait pression sur son cou avec son bras gauche. Le Salvatore ce sentit blessé dans son orgueil, son frère qui buvait du sang de lapin était plus fort que lui… Il était vraiment très saoul !

-J'ai été patient jusqu'à présent, mais vu que tu ne réagis pas… J'emplois la manière forte ! Dis-moi ce qui ce passe Damon. Sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Très bien je te laisse le plaisir de le tuer, comme tu en rêves depuis plus d'un siècle.

-Dis-moi !

Son cadet faisait vraiment pression. Mais Damon ne voulait pas que Stefan puisse se réjouir de son sort… Mais son frère était plus fort que lui, alors il se mit en colère. Il explosa et envoya valser son frère de l'autre côté de la pièce et il hurla :

-Elle ne veut pas de moi ! Elle m'a effacée de sa mémoire ! Elle ne me reconnait plus, je lui ai fais peur la semaine dernière quand je suis allé chez elle…Et…

Le vampire fut coupé dans son coup de gueule par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le sortit de sa poche et vit le numéro de la petite sorcière. Il décrocha.

-Quoi ?

-_Damon, c'est Bonnie. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…_

-Oh non, je viens juste d'envoyer mon frère de l'autre côté de la pièce alors qu'il voulait me tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-_Qu'on ce voit. Je veux dire toi, moi, Caroline, Stefan et toi pour se parler. _

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'une thérapie de groupe.

-_C'est au sujet d'Elena, elle est très bizarre depuis quelques temps. Quand on peut passer ?_

Son prénom était resté dans la tête du vampire. Allait-elle bien ? Pourquoi était-elle bizarre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le ténébreux vampire ne perdit pas une minute et proposa à la petite Bennett qu'elle passe avec son amie tout de suite… Elle lui répondit qu'elle serait à la pension dans une demi-heure.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Damon regardait les gens réunis autour de sa table dans la salle à manger. Blondie était à côté de la petite sorcière, Stefan était en face de Damon. Un silence de plomb s'était installé après la révélation de Bonnie… Oublié ? Comment Elena Gilbert pouvait-elle avoir oubliée tout ce qui s'était passé l'année précédent ?

-Au début, elle ne nous avait pas reconnu mais on lui a raconté des souvenirs de notre enfance et tout de suite elle s'est souvenue de nous…, dit Caroline.

-Oui, sauf sur l'année dernière. Elle ne se souvient pas que je sois une sorcière ou que Caro soit un vampire… Elle ne se souvenait que de Jeremy, Alaric et Matt. Mais elle sait aussi que John est mort pour la protéger et que Jenna est morte… Mais elle ne saurait pas dire pour quelle raison et dans quelles circonstances., ajouta Bonnie.

Damon écoutait les filles parler. Il était passif, trouver une solution pour arranger tout cela était devenu sa priorité. Même s'il devenait donner sa vie, Elena passait avant. Il réfléchissait et tout lui sembla plus clair : sa peur devant lui et les _Je ne vous connais pas_. Damon ne gérait plus son propre corps et il s'en fichait complètement.

-C'est étrange, non ? On dirait qu'elle se souvient des personnes humaines… Pas des sorcières, des vampires et des loups-garous., constata Stefan.

-Oui, mais Caroline et moi… Elle s'en ai souvenu de nous après nos souvenirs qu'on a évoqués.

-Avant qu'elle sache ce que vous étiez… L'année dernière elle a appris que tu étais une sorcière et puis c'est l'année dernière que Caro s'est transformée en vampire., ajouta Stefan.

Damon se rendit compte que son frère avait raison. Il a suffit que la sorcière et la blonde lui disent des souvenirs d'enfance pour qu'elle se souvienne d'elle. Avant d'apprendre tout ces secrets… Ca expliquerait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, puisqu'elle l'a rencontrée pour la première l'année précédente et c'est un vampire depuis cent soixante deux ans. Stefan c'est pareil, il était déjà vampire… Mais il pausa une question qui le rongeait :

-Elle se souvient d'avoir été la copine de mon frère ?

-Non. Elle sait qu'elle a rompu avec Matt, mais sans plus.

-Il y a un moyen… J'en suis sûre !, s'exclama Damon.

-On devrait peut être demandé à Elena de ce qu'elle se souvient depuis la semaine dernière…, proposa Caroline.

-Bonne idée Blondie.

Puis le silence se réinstalla. Stefan proposa de le faire maintenant et que quelqu'un aille la chercher… Damon voulut le faire lui-même, mais il se souvint que la jeune femme aurait peur et donc il laissa Bonnie lui téléphoner. Ils patientèrent une vingtaine de minutes et ensuite ils entendirent une main frapper à la porte. Stefan et Bonnie disparurent pour lui ouvrir.

Elena fut surprise de découvrir Bonnie et un jeune homme pour lui ouvrir.

- Heu… Elena voici Stefan Salvatore.

- Enchanté Stefan…

-Moi aussi., dit le jeune homme.

Elena rentra dans l'immense demeure. Stefan avait une très belle maison, ancienne et traditionnelle. Cela enchantait la jeune femme. Bonnie la guida jusqu'à la salle à manger où ce trouvait Caro et l'inconnu qui se retourna à son arrivée.

-Elena je te présente mon frère, Damon.

-Heu… Bonjour Damon.

-Bonjour Elena, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Elena voyait que ses amis et les Salvatore étaient tendus. Ce qui la rendit nerveuse et tendue. Bonnie lui montra une chaise à côté d'elle et elle s'assit. Elle observa le fameux Damon. Il était plutôt beau gosse, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus azur qui lui faisaient penser à un océan. Elle baissa les yeux alors que le jeune homme la regardait. Puis elle le regardait à nouveau et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Damon, elle ne put détacher son regard comme si elle était irrévocablement attiré par le jeune homme. Il était énigmatique et ça lui plaisait… Il lui lança un sourire et elle rougit.

-Elena, je suis désolé de te faire te déplacer aussi vite…, dit Bonnie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'ennuyais de toute façon.

-Il faut que nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière.

-Oh !

Elena fouilla dans sa mémoire et se souvint de ce qu'elle faisait avant de rencontrer l'inconnu Damon. Son souvenir était vague, comme brouillé. Ses amies la regardaient et elle se sentait forcer d'y penser fort et surtout rapidement.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle n'y arrive pas ! Vu la théorie que tu as…, hurla Damon en se levant.

-Damon, garde ton calme et laisse-la se concentrer., lui intima Stefan.

Elena voulut remercier Damon d'avoir remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais elle y renonça et reprit sa concentration. Elle forçait son esprit à chercher, creuser, fouillé mais celui-ci lui disait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Bonnie et Caroline lui prirent ses mains et l'encourageaient. La jeune femme commença à avoir mal à la tête et elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas !, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-Bonnie fais quelque chose., supplia Damon.

-Je pense qu'un thé magique peut agir…

-Le même que celui que tu lui as fait la dernière fois ?, demanda Caroline.

-Oui, Stefan je peux utiliser ta cuisine ?

-Bien sûr, je viens avec toi…

Ils étaient trois. Caroline, elle et Damon. Elena retenait ses larmes mais ça devenait dur et pénible. Caroline la serrait dans ses bras. La jeune Gilbert leva les yeux vers le Salvatore et il parut extrêmement tendu, elle le remarqua grâce à sa mâchoire. En effet, Damon serrait sa mâchoire si fort que pendant un instant elle a cru qu'il allait se la casser. Un téléphone sonna et son amie blonde répondit.

-Allô ? Tyler, mon chéri. Je suis chez les Salvatore. Attends je t'entends mal…

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Elena avec le mystérieux Salvatore. Pas un mot ne sortit, même pas un regard, rien. Mais la jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et une larme perla sur sa joue. Puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que cela se transforme en une vraie cascade. A travers ses cils, elle vit le jeune homme se lever et s'assoir à côté d'elle. Soudain, elle se sentit en sécurité et en confiance. Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla.

-Je suis désolée…je…je…Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

-Non, non. Ne sois pas désolé et rien ne cloche chez toi.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'une chose pourtant si simple ? C'est comme si s'était embrouillé dans ma tête, comme si il s'était passé quelque chose que mon cerveau à voulut que j'oublie.

-Chut, calme-toi. Respire, voilà c'est bien. Maintenant tu vas te détendre et ça va aller mieux…

Elle respira un grand coup et ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Elle écouta le conseil de son ami et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Bonnie, Caroline et Stefan arrivèrent en même temps dans la pièce.

-Tiens., lui dit Bonnie.

Elle prit la tasse et souffla sur le breuvage verdâtre. Elle but la tasse d'une traite, comme lui avait conseillé son amie au part avant.

-Réessaie une nouvelle fois., lui proposa Caroline.

Elle remarqua que Damon était toujours à son côté et que sa petite blonde d'amie avait prit la place du jeune homme. Elena ferma les yeux et se concentra. C'était moins embrouillé mais elle ne voyait pas encore tout. Elle disait à voix haute ce qu'elle voyait : elle écrivait dans son journal, puis elle avait consultée son téléphone et puis tout redevint embrouillé.

-Dis-nous ce que tu as noté sur ton journal., suggéra Stefan.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est confus.

Bonnie souffla et sortit un vieux livre de son sac rose. Et commença à le feuilleté au mot lien.

Damon était à gauche d'Elena. Il appréciait cette proximité et ça se voyait. Bonnie avait fouillé dans son grimoire de sorcière pendant une bonne heure avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lisait attentivement et puis regarda ses camarades.

-On va utiliser quelque chose de plus puissant.

-Bonnie ?, paniqua Elena.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'ouvrir le corps ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

-Dis-nous ce que tu prévois alors !, aboya le frère aîné.

-Je vais lier Elena à quelqu'un, enfin je vais faire rentrer cette personne dans sa mémoire. D'une certaine façon.

-C'est très imprécis, Bonnie…, dit Stefan.

-En clair, je vais faire entrer quelqu'un dans la mémoire d'Elena. Mais il faut un lien. Donc Elena va me donner une goutte de son sang et l'autre personne aussi, je vais jeter un sort. Mais d'abord il me faut la personne et puis on verra…

-C'est bon j'y vais !, s'écria Damon.

Personne ne fut surpris de son volontariat. Bonnie les conduit au salon où elle leur demanda de s'allonger dans les canapés et elle prit une goutte de sang d'abord de la jeune fille puis du vampire.

-Fermez les yeux. Damon souviens-toi, tu dois trouver pourquoi elle a tout oubliée depuis la semaine dernière et pas autre chose. Compris ?

-Ouais. Tu me prends pour quoi ?

-Pour Damon Salvatore !, répondit simplement la sorcière.

Au début Damon pensait qu'il était dans le noir. Puis une lumière l'aveugla et il vit des images devant lui. Cela ressemblait à des vidéos et Damon ne cherchait pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il devait trouver… Il toucha l'image et il fut aspiré par celle-ci.

_Elena faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle fronçait les sourcils l'air inquiet, elle se tourna vers une photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains, c'était elle avec sa mère : Melinda. Elle soupira _

_-Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Je suis dans le pétrin et moi seule peut en sortir, mais je dois choisir… As-tu déjà dû choisir entre deux personnes que tu aimes ? Oh maman, si seulement tu étais encore là. Envoie-moi un signe pour m'aider : Damon ou Stefan._

_Un coup de vent fit tomber des photos de la commode et Elena se pencha pour les ramasser. La jeune fille observa les images et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Une larme perla sur sa joue et elle se mit à rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Tu ne m'aide pas maman ! Attends, si tu m'aide en fait. Une, deux, trois , quatre… six. Merci maman. _

_Elena pris son téléphone et appuya sur la touche trois et attendit._

_-Allô, Damon ? Je dois te parler, viens chez moi dans une demi-heure. Non pas maintenant, je suis occupée. A tout à l'heure._

_Elena prit son journal et commença à écrire. Damon l'observait. Elle disait qu'elle devait dire à lui ou à frère que c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à écrire le nom de l'heureux élu, quelque chose se passa. Si vite que même Damon ne le vit pas. Tout redevint flou pour Damon. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir ce qui s'était passé ! Il regarda le quelque chose qui était quelqu'un… Il n'eu le temps que d'apercevoir la chevelure blonde de cette personne. _

Damon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Sa belle Elena toussa et il l'aida à se redresser.

-Alors ?, demanda-t-elle innocente.

-On a réussit !

Damon fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou. Il l'avait rendu heureuse, pour lui c'était l'important. Mais l'euphorie redescendue très vite, lorsqu'il regarda Caroline d'un regard noir.

-Toi ! C'est toi qui as causé cela ! Je vais te le faire payer.

Il plaqua Caroline au mur, il l'étrangla. Caroline se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il savait que face à lui, elle ne pourra pas réussir.

-Damon ! Raconte ce qui s'est passé !, ordonna Bonnie.

-C'est elle, la Blondie a causé la perte de mémoire d'Elena…

-Non, je te le jure., haleta la blonde.

-Damon calme-toi.

La voix d'Elena avait tout de suite calmé le jeune vampire. Il expliqua toute l'histoire à ses amis et tous furent étonnés lorsqu'il arriva à sa maigre description.

-Attendez ! Si ce n'est pas Blondie qui a fait ça… C'est qui alors ?

Elle commença à se souvenir de cette fameuse soirée, elle écrivait dans son journal et soudain la fille la prenait par le cou et la plaque contre le mur. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol et elle vit ses yeux gris.

-Elena !, dit Caroline en la secouant.

La jeune femme revint à ses esprits et elle vit que Damon faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée, sa main sur son menton. Il avait l'air en colère, elle en était sûre. Ses amis discutaient et se disputaient sur l'identité de la mystérieuse personne. La jeune Gilbert était restée assise sur le canapé depuis le sort qu'avait jeté sa sorcière d'amie… Damon avait fait de l'excellent travail, car elle commençait enfin à ce souvenir petit à petit de tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Damon arrête de faire les cent pas, tu vas faire une tranchée…, dit Stefan.

-Tu commence à avoir de l'humour, frérot ! Moi au moins je réfléchis.

-Tu n'es pas le seul !, grogna Caroline.

-Tais-toi, tu reste suspecte pour moi !, grogna à son tour Damon.

La jeune fille ne supportait pas voir son amie se disputer avec le mystérieux Salvatore, alors elle se leva et s'intercala entre la blonde et le ténébreux. Mais sa tête tournait et ses jambe étaient comme de la guimauve, elle avait envie de vomir…

-Arrêtez tous les deux, vous disputez ne mènera à rien !

Elena vit le noir complet et attendit sa chute, mais elle n'arriva pas. Elle sentait la chaleur d'un contact physique. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps et son esprit. Elle était dans son corps, mais son esprit vagabondait… Il faisait un retour en arrière.

Elle revit les images de la semaine passée, mais elle gardait un contact avec la réalité. Elle entendait ce que ses amis se disaient…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, hurlait Damon

-Je…je pense que le sort a des effets secondaires…, murmura Bonnie.

-Pourquoi sur elle et pas sur Damon ?, la questionna Stefan.

Elle entendit un bruit de pages que l'on tourne rapidement. Bonnie lâcha un juron et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Caroline poussa un _Oh_ de surprise.

-Bon sorcière, dis-nous !, aboya Damon.

Depuis qu'elle s'était évanouit, Elena était toujours dans les bras de Damon. Elle s'y sentait bien, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. La jeune femme pouvait ressentir toute la tension qu'il avait dans la pièce.

-Dans mon grimoire, il dise que ce genre de sort a des effets secondaires. Je réponds à ta question maintenant, ses effets n'agissent que sur les personnes comme Elena., déclara Bonnie.

-Quels sont effets secondaire ?, demanda Caroline.

-Euh… Il y a la fatigue intense, les évanouissements et la perte de conscience.

-Par perte de conscience tu veux dire que, par exemple, un matin elle est dans sa chambre et une heure plus tard elle est dans la forêt sans savoir comment s'y est retrouvée ?, suggéra Stefan.

Son amie devait lui avoir répondu par un signe de tête car Elena ne l'entendit pas répondre. Une caresse se fit sur sa joue et cela l'apaisa, la main caressa ensuite ses cheveux. Damon lui chuchota à l'oreille des parole réconfortante telles que : « Tu vas t'en sortir. On trouvera le coupable et je lui ferrais payer de mes propres mains. Tu vas t'en sortir. ». Tout ce mélangea dans sa tête, elle revit des images et d'autres encore moins familière que celles d'avant. Peu à peu le puzzle se mit en place, mais il lui manquait des tonnes de pièces… Tous ses souvenirs de l'année précédente.

-Combien de temps ça va durer ?, interrogea Caroline.

-Mon grimoire dit que ca ne sera plus très long… Mais ça dépend de la personne.

-Comment ça ?

-Elena doit être prête, plutôt son esprit…il doit trouver la paix, si on peut dire.

-Et si son cerveau n'est pas en paix ?

-Eh bien… Elle restera dans cet état, entre la vie et la mort…

-En clair elle est entre deux mondes., conclut Stefan.

Le silence s'installa et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit chez la Gilbert. Elle voyait toute la scène, Damon la serrait contre lui, assit sur le sol et Bonnie se tenait avec son grimoire sur le canapé juste en face de Stefan et Caroline qui lancèrent des regards paniqués vers son corps. _Je suis morte_, pensa-t-elle. Elle resta un long moment à flotter en l'air dans le salon de la demeure des frères Salvatore et puis elle jeta un regard vers Bonnie qui tournait nerveusement les pages de ses livres de sorcellerie. _Oh non ma Bonnie ! Ne pleure pas…_ Elle savait pertinemment que si Bonnie tremblait s'était pour retenir ses larmes et Caroline s'assit au côté de la sorcière. Stefan mit sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci, ils semblaient unis comme si des tonnes d'événements les avaient poussés à se faire confiance et à s'aider mutuellement. Tandis que Damon, lui, était resté avec son corps et le soutenait comme s'il attendait son réveil pour la relever. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, il s'en fichait si Bonnie pleurait. Elle comptait pour lui, elle le devina tout de suite. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi avec elle ? Pourquoi elle ne s'en souvenait pas ?

-Elena, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi., supplia Damon.

-Pardon ?, s'étonna Stefan.

-On n'a pas rêvés… Le grand Damon Salvatore a supplié quelqu'un !, rigola Caroline.

-Oui et alors ? Je ne supplie qu'une seule et unique personne dans ma vie et c'est elle, personne d'autre.

Elena se fit aspirer et elle ne revit plus rien. Son corps l'avait reprit et tout à coup elle commença à retrouver le contrôle sur son corps et son cerveau. La jeune femme commanda à son cerveau d'envoyer l'ordre d'ouvrir les yeux et celui-ci mit un temps avant de comprendre sa mission. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elena Gilbert ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec ceux de Damon. Il était si proche et en même temps si loin d'elle, s'en était étonnant. Elle sourit au jeune homme et celui-ci lui rendit l'appareil.

-Bonjour., murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Tu t'es évanouie et tu ne trouve à dire qu'un bonjour ?! Tu m'étonneras toujours Elena Gilbert., se moqua Damon.

Il la souleva et la maintenait en équilibre le temps qu'elle s'habitue à être sur ses jambes. Bonnie la serra fort et Caroline les rejoint. Damon lâcha sa prise sur elle et céda sa place à ses deux meilleure amie, il s'éloigna du trio.

-On a cru qu'on allait te perdre !, s'exclama Caroline.

- Je m'en serais voulu pour toujours, si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée…, ajouta Bonnie.

Ses amies s'éloignèrent d'elle et la jeune fille commença elle aussi à faire les cent pas. Ce qui fit rire le précédent creuseur de tranchée. Bonnie continua à chercher dans son bouquin et tout le monde resta silencieux, sauf quand Damon s'était fait un verre de scotch. Il le buvait toujours, lorsqu'Elena stoppa ses allées et venues et que tout le monde leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avança d'un pas et Damon leva un sourcil. La blonde qui a causée son problème, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait et de son prénom… Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-Rebekka.


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires si positif! Cela me donne envie de continuer et de creuser le cas d'Elena...**

** virginie06: En ce qui concerne la distance de Stefan, je ne peux te répondre car cela s'expliquera dans les prochains chapitres!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour la rentrée! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 3 :

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel et elle vit Damon, torse nu, avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il mit sa chemise et regardait par la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il se servit un verre et s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise. Il bu son verre d'une traite et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction… Merde ! Elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux, mais il l'avait repéré et elle rouvrit les yeux. Il s'installa sur son lit et s'allongea à son côté, tout en la regardant. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit pour Rose et Damon lui répondit que cela ne concernait pas. _

_-Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les gens voir le bon en toi ?, lui chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il admirait le plafond blanc._

_-Une fois que les gens voient le bien en toi, ils espèrent des choses…, dit-il en marquant une pause, Et je ne veux décevoir personne. _

_Il la regardait en insistant sur sa dernière phrase, elle eu envie de pleurer. Elle savait très bien que c'était elle la personne. Elle se mit, à son tour, à regarder le plafond. Elle glissa son bras le long de son corps, en retenant un rire triste. Le jeune homme prit sa main et entrelaçât ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille. Le cœur d'Elena s'accéléra et elle se leva d'un bond pour sortir de la chambre…_

_Elle resta un moment seule, peinant à retrouver un battement de cœur normal. Elle réalisa qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment pour Damon. Mais elle luttait contre ce sentiment, qui grandissait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Dès qu'elle ressentit sa présence, elle le mit en garde mais il voulait une raison. _

_-Elena…, dit-il. _

_Elle se retourna et écouta se sentiment si fort. Si puissant. Elle l'embrassa, il répondit à son baiser. Les mains du jeune homme étaient dans le bas de son dos et elle tenait sa nuque. Le baiser se fit plus long et plus passionné et Damon recula sans que ses lèvres ne quittent celles d'Elena. Elle s'accrocha au mur contre lequel, elle se tenait. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle aimait Damon…Sincèrement et passionnément. Elle se sentait libre et en sécurité avec lui. Il déposa des légers baisers sur son cou et remonta. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le désir était lisible dans les prunelles azur de Damon. Il plongea une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres…_

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve, depuis la fois où elle était allée chez les Salvatore. Chez Damon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était trois heures dix-sept du matin. Ce mec la rendait dingue et pas que du côté cœur, mais dans le sens littéral du terme… Elena alluma sa lampe et sortit son journal de sa commode et prit son stylo.

_Cher Journal,_

_Ca fait trois jour que j'ai officiellement rencontré Damon Salvatore et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui… Ce rêve que je fais chaque nuit, il est très étrange. Qui est Rose ?Qu'est-ce que Damon a fait pour elle ? Pourquoi préfère-t-il jouer le rôle du méchant par peur de décevoir quelqu'un ? Me décevoir. De plus j'ai une impression de déjà vu ! C'est peut être un souvenir, il faut que je le demande à Bonnie… Stefan et Damon ont tout les deux des comportements étranges avec moi : Stefan, qui techniquement est mon ex, est distant mais il s'inquiète pour moi. Tandis que Damon, il est très protecteur, la façon dont il m'a soutenu lorsque je me concentrais pour ma mémoire... Déroutant ! _

Elena ferma son journal et éteignis sa lampe. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, elle était déjà debout lorsque Jeremy descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Alaric buvait son café sur le comptoir de la cuisine et il salua Jeremy sans quitter des yeux le journal des sports.

-Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, Elena !, s'étonna son frère.

-Et toi pas assez…, le taquina-t-elle.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu prends la salle de bain pendant presque une heure.

-Jer tu t'invente des excuses, là !, commenta Ric.

Jeremy se mit à bouder se qui fit rire Elena et le chasseur. L'aînée fit son repas pour l'heure de midi et fit celui de son frère. Elle prit son sac et son manteau et salua son professeur et s'approcha de son frère.

-Tiens ton dîner ! A plus mon petit frère chéri…, dit-elle en lui pinçant les joues.

Ric rigola de plus belle et Elena aussi. Elle ouvrit sa voiture et actionna la marche arrière de son véhicule, afin de reculer pour prendre la route du lycée. Arrivée là-bas, Bonnie et Caroline l'attendaient. Elle courut vers celles-ci et les salua.

-Bonnie il faut que je te parle de mes rêves., se lança Elena.

-Pas maintenant ! Il y a plus important…, intervint Caroline.

-Comme quoi ?, demanda Bonnie

-Les « premières » impressions d'Elena… Alors comment as-tu trouvée les Salvatore ?

-Bien… Ils ont l'air sympa.

-Ouais… Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, donc je vais être plus claire : Tu le trouve comment Stefan ? Physiquement.

-Oh ! Il est beau… Il a l'air sportif, non ? C'est bizarre de me dire que c'est mon ex.

-Et Damon ?

Elena reprit le sujet principal avec Bonnie et elle lui raconta son rêve. Bonnie eu un sourire et lui dit que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait certainement des souvenirs importants à ses yeux revenir petit à petit… Mais tout ne lui reviendrait pas en rêve.

-C'est quoi la suite ?, questionna Elena.

-On va voir Rebekka…Stefan, Damon et moi.

-Et nous ?, demanda Caroline.

-Vous restez ensemble et vous attendez.

La sonnerie retentit et elles partirent en direction de leur classe.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, Damon était dans sa voiture avec son frère et la sorcière pour aller chez la vampire originelle. Il savait qu'il devrait contenir ses envies de meurtre sur Rebekka pour avoir les informations qu'il voulait. _Pense à Elena !,_ disait son cerveau. Il pensait à elle et à son rêve de cette nuit, lorsqu'ils avaient été à Denver et qu'elle l'avait embrassée…

-Tu as compris, Damon ? Damon !, cria Bonnie.

-Hein ? Oui…oui.

-Résume Bonnie, je pense que mon aîné n'a pas tout compris., intervint Stefan.

-Très bien. Donc on arrive chez elle, on lui demande comment elle revenu et ensuite on attaque en douceur pour le sujet d'Elena. Compris ?

-J'essayerai, mais vous me connaissez !

Une fois chez la vieille blonde, Damon se gara et serra les points. Il laissa ses deux comparses passer devant lui et attendit sur le perron de la porte que la vampire daigne répondre… La porte s'ouvrit et Rebekka souffla, apparemment elle n'était pas contente de les revoir. Ce qui fit rire Damon, lui non plus n'était pas content de la revoir, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait.

-Bonjour Rebekka…, commença Stefan avec diplomatie.

-Rentrez ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne venez pas ici que pour prendre de mes nouvelles…

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense hall et Rebekka les conduit au salon. Damon n'avait toujours pas desserré les points et il n'en avait pas l'intention. La vampiresse aboya un ordre et une petite jeune femme apparut et demanda s'ils voulaient boire un verre et Damon refusa. S'il devait en venir aux mains, autant le faire sobre !

Rebekka les observait. Damon fusillait son frère du regard, il voulait que son cadet lance la conversation… Son frère lui faisait les gros yeux et le ténébreux vampire vit Bonnie donner un coup de coude à Stefan.

-Bon crachez le morceau !, hurla la vampiresse.

-Comment es-tu…revenu à toi ?, demanda Stefan avec calme.

-Vous avez vus la petite ? C'est mon esclave, je me doutais que l'un des Salvatore allait me poignardé alors j'ai contrains une innocente.

-C'est Elena qui t'a poignardée !, dit Bonnie.

-Oui, elle m'a surpris même ! Mais ça ne change rien, je l'ai liée à moi et donc elle a ressentit que j'étais « morte » et elle est venu me sauver.

-Quelque chose cloche… Tu étais chez nous, je te rappelle !, dit Damon.

-Je le sais, mais tu as oublié quelque chose Damon… Mon frère. Il a déposé mon corps dans le tombeau. Sans que vous ne le remarquez.

Rebekka recommença à tourner en rond. Damon serra de plus en plus les points et sentit la colère monter. Il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps ! Bonnie se lança sur le prochain objectif : l'oubli d'Elena, après que Damon l'ai regardé avec insistance.

-Ca fait une semaine qu'Elena agi bizarrement…

-Et alors ?, la coupa Rebekka.

-Ben… elle ne se souvient de plus rien : les vampires, les loups-garous, les doubles, les originels. Même qu'elle a oubliée que j'étais une sorcière, ou comment est morte sa tante et sa relation avec Stefan !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire ? Je me fiche totalement d'elle !

Damon serra sa mâchoire, mais la colère devint trop forte. Il craqua et à vitesse vampirique, il plaqua Rebekka contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Damon Salvatore ?

-Avoue ! Avoue ! Elle t'a reconnue la semaine dernière et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Et étrangement, après elle ne se souvenait de plus rien…

Rebekka partit dans un rire et Damon resserra sa prise autour du cou de la vampiresse. Stefan et Bonnie s'étaient levés et étaient derrière Damon. Bonnie sortit un pieu en bois de chêne blanc de son sac et Stefan avait dû, comme à son habitude, croiser les bras.

-Avoue ou je t'étrangle pendant que Bonnie t'enfonce un pieu dans le cœur.

-Très bien… Je l'avoue j'ai été voir Elena il y a une semaine.

-Tu n'as pas fais que ça…, dit Stefan.

-Ok. Cela faisait quelques temps que je la suivais et je l'espionnais. Au bout d'un moment j'ai cru que j'allais me tuer à force de la voir se torturer à clarifier ses sentiments pour vous. Et un jour, Elena a enfin eu une révélation ! Après avoir appelé Damon, j'ai attendu et puis je l'ai attrapée… Je l'ai forcée à tout oublier.

-Rompt tout de suite la contrainte !, grogna Damon.

Rebekka repartit dans son rire et elle le fusilla lui, Stefan et Bonnie.

-Lâche-moi et je vous direz pourquoi je ne peux pas.

Damon après beaucoup d'hésitation, finit par lâcher la gorge de Rebekka. Mais il regarda la sorcière comme pour lui ordonner de garder le pieu à portée de main. Rebekka s'assit dans un canapé et fit signe de s'installer à ses invités. Damon s'installa le plus près possible de la blonde, au cas où il devrait la métriser.

-J'ai demandée à une de mes sorcière contraintes de trouver un moyen de forcer quelqu'un à oublier… Sans que la personne ne sois contrainte. Elle m'a dit de faire boire une préparation étrange à Elena, donc je me suis infiltrée chez elle le matin-même. Mais je ne peux pas briser l'oubli forcé !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?, aboya Damon.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle m'avait tuée… Donc pour une vengeance et puis aussi parce que je voulais la priver de vivre heureuse avec un Salvatore . De toute façon, elle aurait fait comme toujours : se lacer du Salvatore pour aller dans les bras de l'autre !

Elena discutait avec Caroline. Cela faisait une heure que Bonnie était partie avec les frères Salvatore. Caroline reprit son interrogatoire de ce matin, en remettant le physique des frères en avant.

-Donc Stefan ?

-Il est mignon, mais je ne sais pas…Il semblait un peu distant avec moi, c'est une idée ?

-Non… Mais en même temps, il sait que vous avez rompu il y a quelques mois. Et Damon ?

-Pas mal, pas mal…, dit Elena en faisant une moue en hésitant.

-Si je traduis : deux fois un pas mal et une moue hésitante d'Elena Gilbert… Ca veut dire Beau Gosse à l'horizon !

-Quoi !? Non…ok j'avoue. Il est si mystérieux, ça en est attirant ! Et puis ses yeux azur ! Comment peut-on oublier des yeux comme ça ?

-Eh oui, c'est du Damon Salvatore… Mais crois-moi, ne lui tombe pas dans les bras., lui conseilla la blonde.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-C'est un coureur de jupon, Elena !

Les filles furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elena se leva et ouvrit la porte, où se trouvait Bonnie. Caroline et Elena lui tombèrent dans les bras.

-Alors ?, demanda Elena une fois que Bonnie était installée dans le salon.

-C'est bien elle ! Rebekka a avouée et on lui a demandé le remède…

Elena sourit bêtement et jeta un regard vers Caroline qui sautait de joie. Mais Bonnie n'avait pas l'air heureuse, elle. Elena prit la main de celle-ci et lui dit :

-Tu peux tout me dire Bonnie, je peux le supporter.

Mais la sorcière resta silencieuse. Elle pleurait en silence et Caroline poussa un _« Oh ! »._ La jeune Gilbert compris… il n'y avait pas de solution. Elle resterait comme ça pour toujours, avec un trou d'un an dans la tête. Elena ne pu retenir ses sanglots et elle lâcha la main de son amie, puis se leva.

-Elena… Je suis désolée…,murmura Bonnie.

La jeune femme monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait et la colère prit place avec la tristesse. Sans réfléchir, elle poussa tous les objets présents sur son bureau et sa commode ensuite elle fit tomber sa lampe de chevet. Elena s'assit sur le sol de sa chambre, maintenant dévastée et posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle plia sur son torse. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit quelque chose en dessous de sa commode, comme si on l'avait caché. Elle tira sur le bout de cette chose et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. Elle se vit dessus avec Damon. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu et lui il était en smoking noir. Il avait l'air de danser. La jeune Gilbert se mit à rire à travers ses pleurs. Cette photo lui rappelait quelque chose, assez vague, mais quelque chose. Elle observa la photo de plus près et reconnu les lieux : le manoir des Lockwood. C'était à un bal. Elle retourna la photo et une inscription y était notée : _Elena G. & Damon S.-Election Miss Mystic Falls. _Elle caressa la photo, puis la serra contre elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers et vit que Jeremy et Alaric discutaient avec ses amies. Ils la regardèrent lorsqu'elle arriva en trombe dans le salon. Elle montrait la photo.

-Elle était cachée sous ma commode… Cette photo, je m'en souviens. C'est Caroline qui a été élue Miss Mystic Falls.

-C'est ça., dit Caroline.

-Quoi d'autre Elena ?, demanda Alaric.

-Stefan devait être mon cavalier, mais il ne s'était pas montré…je ne sais pas pourquoi… Alors Damon a fait mon cavalier à sa place.

-Merci Seigneur !, cria Bonnie.

-Mais elle ne sait pas tout !, commenta Jeremy.

-Le principale voilà de quoi elle se rappelle., dit Ric.

Elena serra la photo. Elle espérait. Cette photo était un symbole, celui qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen. Magique ou autre. Et qu'elle allait redevenir comme avant. Alaric prit le téléphone et prévint qu'il allait appeler les Salvatore. Pour leur dire qu'il fallait espérer, rien n'était perdu… Elena sourit, euphorique.

Le lendemain, Damon se levait, le cœur plus léger. Pas tout à fait léger, mais moins encombré… Elena allait guérir et il en était sûr. La veille, il avait cru que tout allait mal se terminer, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais lorsque Ric lui avait dit qu'Elena s'était souvenue de l'évènement de l'élection Miss Mystic Falls, même s'il n'y avait pas la crise de sang de Stefan, Damon avait retrouvé l'espoir.

-Bonjour Damon., dit Stefan en faisant son sac de cours.

-Salut frérot.

-Donc on est d'accord ? Tu as le droit de venir voir comment va Elena, mais tu ne lui parle pas de truc surnaturel.

-Compris…

-Bon je vais en cours, mais je ne rentre pas directement ici après le lycée… Avec Bonnie et Caroline, on va faire des recherches sur le sort de l'oubli.

-Ok !

Son frère partit et Damon se leva du canapé. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, lui aussi allait faire des recherches… De son côté. Ses pensées divaguaient, Elena avait une photo d'eux à l'élection de miss Mystic Falls ? Pourtant à l'époque, Elena n'appréciait pas particulièrement Damon… Pas du tout, en fait.

La journée passa plus rapidement que l'espérait le ténébreux vampire. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé et cela baissait son taux de confiance en lui… Il se sentait coupable de se qui arrivait à Elena, même si s'était de la faute de cette stupide et vieille peau de vampiresse blonde qui répondait au doux nom de Rebekka. Damon quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit dans sa chambre, où se trouvait une bouteille de son bourbon favori et en prit un verre. Il s'affala sur son lit et alluma la télévision. Il se mit à changer de chaîne en se disant : _Ennuyeux cette chaîne ! Il passe toujours la même chose sur cette chaîne !_ Un moment, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Une voix dans sa tête lui dit : _Elle a un problème, toi seul peux la sauver…_ Damon se releva et fut étonné. Jamais il n'avait entendu une voix dans sa tête ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Est-ce cette voix que les bonnes personnes entendent ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ses sentiments envers Elena ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il laissa cette voix dans sa tête.

-Damon c'est moi !, cria Stefan.

Damon sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine où son cadet parlait avec les amies d'Elena. Damon salua de loin Bonnie et Blondie et prit place sur une chaise haute du comptoir.

-Alors, ces recherches ?, demanda-t-il.

-Rien…, dit Caroline.

-Caro ne dit pas cela ! On a vu quelque chose…, dit Stefan.

-Ah oui ?, s'intéressa Damon.

-Dis-lui, Bonnie. Proposa Stefan

-Très bien. Au niveau surnaturel, on n'a pas trouvé de solutions, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Puis on a…

-Ta magie peut fonctionner ? La questionna Damon.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Donc on a ensuite fait un rapprochement avec un point de vue scientifique. Le sort lancé à Elena ressemble à une amnésie.

-Oui, et alors ? Réponds à ma question précédente aussi…

-La sorcière de Rebekka est plus puissante que moi… J'ai fait des recherches sur l'amnésie et comment la guérir, en général les médecins conseillent de passer du temps avec la personne atteinte et de lui dire des phrase ou des indices qui feraient qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose.

Damon se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Pas de recours à la magie ? Bonnie Bennett n'utiliserait pas de magie ? Pour laisser un raisonnement scientifique prendre le dessus ? Alors que rien ici était naturel… Elena qui oublie des choses à cause d'un sort lancé par une sorcière esclave d'une vampiresse qui est encore plus vieille qu'une momie et on dit que c'est normal… Rien de tout ça est normal ! Elena Gilbert n'est pas normal ! Spéciale, voilà ce qu'elle est. Mais personne ne le voit, sauf lui… Damon repensa à la voix dans sa tête, de toute à l'heure. _Elle a un problème, toi seul peux la sauver…_ et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Lui seul pourrait la sauver, parce qu'il la voyait réellement. Pas comme une pauvre humaine, mais comme quelqu'un de spécial. Un être toujours plus courageux, honnête et sensible. C'est ça qui rend Elena Gilbert spéciale et qui rendait Damon Salvatore fou d'elle : sa force.

Il se mit en haut des escaliers et vit la sorcière et Blondie et il hurla :

-Imaginons que ta théorie scientifique puisse marcher, j'ai un marché à te proposer…

-Damon… Commença son cadet.

-Laisse-le ! Le coupa Bonnie. Dis-nous ce que tu veux, Damon…

-Participer au rétablissement d'Elena, premièrement. Et deuxièmement, je veux la voir. Seul et quand j'en ai envie.

-Tu es fou, mon frère ! Tu vas la brusquer.

-Ok Damon, mais tu ne franchis pas la limite… Pas de mot qui penche du côté surnaturel comme : vampire, double Petrova ou autre chose. Compris ?!

Damon acquiesça et reprit le chemin de sa chambre, après avoir salué les deux invitées.

Le lendemain, la journée de cours avait été longue. Elena se sentait plus à l'aise en présence de Stefan, ce qui arrangeait plutôt les choses… Vu qu'elle et ses amies traînaient avec le cadet Salvatore. A la fin des cours, Bonnie proposa que la jeune femme se joigne à eux pour aller faire des recherches, mais la Gilbert refusa. Elle voulait aller au cimetière, voir sa famille. Là-bas, elle se livra à ses parents et versa quelques larmes. Elle se plaignit de sa situation d'oubli et parlait des Salvatore à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle reprit le chemin du retour, elle décida de prendre la route de la forêt. Malheureusement, sa voiture se stoppa net en plein milieu de cette longue route au milieu des bois. _Mon portable ne capte pas !_ Elena s'appuya sur son volant, après un oubli monumental, voilà qu'elle tombait en panne…

Elle eu peur lorsque quelqu'un frappa à son carreau. Elle sortit du véhicule et regarda droit dans les yeux la personne, pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle et un pouls cardiaque raisonnable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide…


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey tout le monde! Vu comment j'avance bien sur ma fanfic, je vais vous mettre un autre chapitre!**** virginie06: Tu as raison...en partie mais je ne vais t'en dire plus! Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la surprise.**

**Pour ce chapitre, du Delena mais aussi du Stelena; un dispute et une crise de nerf! **

**Merci pour votre soutient! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 :

Elena esquissa un sourire en coin, mais l'effaça aussitôt pour interroger l'homme du regard.

-Saches que je ne te suivais pas, je prends toujours se chemin pour retourner chez moi.

-On dirait que tu te justifie, Damon. Tu ne me dois aucune explication.

Le ténébreux Salvatore lui sembla rassuré et il lui sourit. Un sourire étrange, mystérieux mais surtout séduisant. Elle en eu la gorge sèche et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite… Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Que se passait-il entre eux ? Et Stefan dans tout ça ?

-Euh…tu es mécanicien ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Tu t'es trompé de frère, désolé. Par contre, je connais un bon mécanicien.

-Pas de problème, passe-moi son numéro je vais l'appeler.

-Non. Un homme galant ne laisse pas une femme en détresse appeler un mécanicien !

Damon prit son téléphone et appela ce fameux mécanicien. Ils durent attendre, mais la jeune femme demanda à Damon de lui parler de lui. Elena s'intéressait vraiment au jeune homme, ce qui plaisait à celui-ci, elle le voyait par son sourire et ses yeux. Damon aimait parler de lui, comme lui avait dit Caroline. Cela l'effrayait… Damon était-il comme l'avait décrit Caroline ? Coureur de jupons, fourbe et narcissique. Elle refusait de ce faire influencer par l'avis d'une amie, sans avoir un avis elle-même. Au garage, la jeune Gilbert se sentit mal à l'aise entourée d'homme mais Damon lui prit la main et se détendit. Il lui chuchota qu'il ne la laisserait pas au milieu de tous ses hommes, sans compagnie. Le garagiste dit que le moteur de la voiture d'Elena avait lâché et donc, il fallait le remplacer. Mais il fallait attendre au minimum un mois avant que le nouveau moteur n'arrive à Mystic Falls. Elena soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas faire sans voiture et elle ne voulait pas en acheter une nouvelle, alors que la sienne avait à peine un an…

Le garagiste s'éloigna et Elena se retourna sur Damon. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées et il la regarda ensuite avec son fameux sourire. Elle rougit et soupira à la pensée d'aller au lycée à pieds. Pendant un mois !

-Damon, je ne peux pas me passer de voiture aussi longtemps !

-Ne t'inquiète pas princesse. Si tu veux je peux t'emmener au lycée et te reprendre après les cours.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger, tu dois sans doute faire des choses plus passionnantes que faire le taxi…

Damon se pencha vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elena sentit son cœur s'emballer, il était si proche d'elle et elle avait envie de l'embrasser… Mais Damon ne fit rien. Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme la déposa chez elle. Elle sortit de la voiture noir et le salua.

-Au revoir Damon et merci pour tout. Vraiment.

-On se voit demain, alors ?

Elle acquiesça et Damon lui sourit. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le porche et ouvrit sa porte, Damon démarra dès qu'elle entra chez elle. Un mois avec le ténébreux Salvatore, dans sa voiture… Une partie en elle se réjouissait à cette pensée.

Une semaine passa depuis que Damon Salvatore avait dépanné Elena. Depuis il la conduisait au lycée, au grand dam de son cadet… Qui profita d'un matin de semaine pour lui faire comprendre.

-Bonjour frérot!, chantonna Damon en jouant avec ses clés. J'espère que tu as bien dormis?

-Très bien, mieux que pendant tes beuveries ! Que s'est-il passé dans la tête de Damon Salvatore?

-Je dois faire attention, maintenant que je suis un conducteur responsable!

Stefan grimaça avant de croiser les bras sur son torse. Damon soupira et se retourna en mettant sa veste en cuir.

-Quoi? Tu veux que je conduise au lycée, toi aussi?

-Damon...tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense de tout ça.

-Et tu en pense quoi?

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux et tu le sais ! Je vois où tu veux en venir, tu te dis qu'en montrant "ton bon côté" elle te sautera dans les bras sans se soucier des autres. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir l'aider!

-Ah bon?! On dirait pas que tu t'occupes beaucoup d'elle pour sa mémoire, sauf pour aller bouquiner au lieu de lui montrer des lieux ou lui raconter des souvenirs!

-Toi tu ne fais pas mieux...tu lui montre une facette de ta personnalité qui n'existe pas!

Damon eu un sourire à se qu'il s'apprêtait de dire et fusilla son frère du regard.

-Peut être mais depuis le début, les seuls souvenirs qui lui reviennent me concernent! Pas toi! Moi! Mais attends...Tu es jaloux!

Stefan soupira et prit la direction de l'entrée. Damon l'appela et son cadet se retourna vers lui, apparemment fou de rage.

-Tu veux que je te conduise?

Stefan avait refusé et Damon l'avait suivis dehors. Stefan se mit dans sa petite antiquité rouge et prit la direction du lycée. Son frère prit la direction de la maison des Gilbert dans sa voiture noire. Elena l'attendait sur le perron, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. _Une interrogation de math peut être? _La jeune femme se leva et rentra dans la voiture. Damon démarra. Elle jouait avec son collier nerveusement et ferma les yeux.

-Est-ce que je t'ai giflé? dit-elle directement. Je veux dire avant mon oubli?

-Euh...Oui...On venait de se rencontrer, pourquoi?

-J'en ai rêvé. J'étais en tenue de pom pom girl et il faisait nuit, je pense que j'étais dans un parking derrière un terrain de football ou de basketball. Tu voulais que je t'embrasse et je t'ai giflée.

-Ca s'est passé comme ça... Tu en as rêvé?! Toi aussi?!

-Je viens de le dire. Tu en as rêvé toi aussi! Je me sens perdue! C'est étrange je ne souvient de quelques souvenirs avec mes amis, avec toi mais rien de Stefan... Alors que techniquement, c'était lui mon petit ami avant et pas toi... Et puis, la photo que j'ai retouvée: pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens que tu as remplacé Stefan mais que la raison de son absence m'est inconnue?

Damon fit une grimace et haussa des épaules en disant:

-Bizarre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée. Elena remercia Damon et après un moment d'hésitation, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir. Caroline et Tyler l'attendaient sur un banc, alors que Stefan et Bonnie discutaient à deux quelques mètres plus loin. Damon se concentra sur eux:

-Même avec une amnésie, il faut que vous vous disputiez pour ma meilleure amie! s'étonna Bonnie. Stefan, il ne faut pas vous monter l'un contre l'autre maintenant! On a autant besoin de toi que de Damon, et tu sais tès bien que si ça tourne mal, il partira loin comme l'année dernière lorsqu'il l'a emmenée dans ce bar après avoir eu un accident à cause d'un vampire...

-Je sais Bonnie, mais je trouve ça étrange qu'elle se souvienne que des souvenirs avec Damon ou même avec vous, mais pas un seul avec moi.

-Moi aussi je me pose des questions, mais Damon a raison Stefan... Combien de temps passes-tu avec elle? Je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble mais tentes au moins de lui faire revenir quelques images de souvenirs. Pour l'instant nous devons trouver quel est le sortilège de Rebekka et comment le guérir, après nous verrons pour le rapprochement entre Damon et Elena!

Damon démarra et partit à la pension, où il se lança dans des recherches multiples. Il allait faire des recherches sur l'amnésie, puis sur les sort qui ont plus ou moins les même effet que cette maladie et après, il improvisera...Comme toujours.

Elena remplit son sac avec le matériel qu'elle s'était amusée à sortir et à remettre. Cela faisait longtemps que Damon la ramenait et la conduisait chez elle tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, pour changer, elle avait accepté d'aller avec Stefan et Bonnie à la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés de très concluant sauf ce qu'ils savaient déjà... Elena réfléchissait toujours à cette gifle et au fait surprenant que Damon est lui aussi rêvé de cela. Que se passait-il entre eux? Pourquoi n'avait-elle que des souvenirs de lui? Pourquoi pas de Stefan? Elle profita de cette petite période de recherche pour faire connaissance avec son ex-petit ami. Stefan était un sportif sans en être un, il aimait écrire et lire et il pouvait passer des journées entières à regarder _Friends_; qu'il classait comme la meilleur série de tous les temps. Il avait un peu d'humour mais qui restait un peu sérieux. Elena remarquait aussi la grande différence entre son frère et lui, elle remarquait que Stefan pourrait facilement se faire passer pour l'aîné et Damon le cadet. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était séparée de lui. Qui avait rompu avec qui , quand s'étaient-ils dis "Je t'aime". Elle voulait tout savoir et en même temps elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Bonnie, Stefan et elle étaient assis sur une table ronde de la bibliothèque. Bonnie avaient disposées devant elle des grimoires et autres livres de sorcèlerie, Stefan prenait des notes et Elena lisait quelques extraits de livres trouvés dans les étagères qui pourraient servir de piste.

-Excusez-moi les filles mais je dois aller au toilettes... dit Stefan en se levant.

Elena le regarda sans le voir mais elle fut prise par ses pensée.

_Elle se trouvait dans les toilettes du lycée, encore une fois énervée à cause de son frère qui avait décidé de vendre de la drogue. Elle sortit de la pièce et regarda à gauche, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu et elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le nouvel arrivant lorsqu'elle tourna à droite. _

_-Pardon, commença-t-il, Euh...c'est les toilettes pour hommes?_

_-Oui c'est ici...J'étais euh...j'étais juste en train de...je voulais juste...C'est une longue histoire!_

_Elle sourit pour faire passer sa nervosité face à ce nouveau garçon très beau. Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils firent un pas vers la gauche pour passer en laissant le chemin à l'autre mais ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois face à face. _

_-Excuse-moi., dit-elle en passant vers la droite-encore une fois en même temps que lui._

_Elle lui demanda pardon avant de le remercier lorsqu'il la laissa passer. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retourna pour le voir passer la porte des toilettes qu'elle venait de franchir..._

Elena retourna dans la bibliothèque avec sa meilleure amie sorcière et son ex-petit ami. Stefan était quelques pas plus loin et Bonnie était plongée dans sa lecture. Elena ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et la rouvrit une deuxième fois.

-Les toilettes... , murmura-t-elle, Je m'en souviens.

Stefan avançait toujours, mais moins vite sûrement à l'écoute de ce qu'allait dire Elena. Bonnie leva la tête de ses bouquins pour porter toute son attention sur la Gilbert.

-De quoi te souviens-tu exactement? demanda-t-elle.

-J'étais dans les toilettes des hommes, à la rentrée, parce que Jeremy avait encore vendu de la drogue et quand je suis sortit des toilettes je suis tombé nez-à-nez avec Stefan. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est rencontré et parlé pour la première fois...

-C'est ça! s'exclama Stefan en se retournant. Comment tu as fait pour te rappeler de ça?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est quand tu as dit que tu devais t'absenter pour aller aux toilettes. Et puis ça m'est tombé dessus.

Ils discutèrent un moment sur ce souvenirs et puis ils décidèrent d'arrêter leurs recherches pour un petit moment. Bonnie se proposa de conduire sa meilleure amie chez elle mais elle refusa, en effet, Damon était venu la chercher en bon conducteur. Durant le trajet, Elena lui apprit qu'elle s'était rappelée de sa rencontre avec Stefan. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de ravir l'aîné Salvatore.

En arrivant, la jeune femme constata que personne n'était chez elle: Jeremy était chez un ami pour jouer au jeux vidéo et Alaric était sûrement au bar. Elle soupira à l'idée de rester toute la soirée seule. Damon la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Elena lui proposa de rester mais il refusa en disant qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer.

-J'ai vraiment envie que tu reste..., souffla-t-elle.

Et à ce moment-là, Damon l'embrassa. Comme la dernière fois, sous le perron...

_Elena se sentait mal pour avoir une nouvelle fois hypnotisé son frère et elle remercia Damon pour l'avoir aidé et épaulé. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise lorsqu'il lui dit: "Je dois te dire un truc" Il lui apprit que Stefan ne les avait pas vraiment trahit en empêchant Damon de tuer Klaus. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut démontrer?_

_-Ce qu'il veut démontrer c'est que je suis vraiment un crétin, parce que j'ai cru pendant un court instant que je n'aurais plus à me sentir coupable._

_Elena se sentait perdue, totalement. Elle ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Damon. De quoi était-il coupable? Qu'avait-il fait?_

_-Attends. De quoi tu parles? Coupable de quoi?_

_Damon se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. _

_-De vouloir ce que je veux..._

_Elena comprit ce qu'il voulait et elle prononça son nom comme une mise en garde. _

_-Oui je sais, j'ai compris t'inquiète...tu es la petite copine de mon frère. _

_Sur cette phrase il la laissa en faisant quelques pas jusqu'à la deuxième marche de l'escalier. Là il s'arrêta comme si il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire, il se retourna et lâcha:_

_-Tu sais quoi? Si je dois me sentir coupable, autant me sentir coupable pour quelque chose... _

_Ils lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. _

Damon lâcha Elena et lui demanda si elle aussi venait de se souvenir de la même chose que lui. Elle hocha de la tête. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser un long instant... Comme la dernière fois.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Elena ouvrit les yeux et tourna vers le côté droit de son lit, où la couverture n'avait même pas de renfoncement. Il était parti pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle lui avait demandé de rester avec allongé avec elle, car elle ne supportait pas l'idée de rester seule depuis cet nuit-là... Elle frissonna et regarda son rideau virevolté, il était parti comme un voleur: par la fenêtre. Elle ferma sa vitre un peu trop fort, dû à la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Elle s'habilla, déjeuna et sortit afin d'attendre son taxi. Damon arriva à l'heure et elle s'installa sur le siège passager.

-Bien dormi?

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne la regardait même pas et il n'avait même pas envie de l'embrasser. _Quel coureur de jupon! Je ne suis qu'une idiote, Caroline avait raison..._ Arrivée au lycée, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Avant de la fermer, elle glissa:

-Pas la peine de venir me chercher, je vais rester avec mes amies!

Damon parut surpris mais partit. Elena s'approcha de Caroline, qui l'attendait. Bonnie était en retard et allait arriver. Ne tenant plus, l'aînée Gilbert se confia à son amie blonde.

-Damon et moi on s'est embrassé, hier.

-Quoi?!

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je dois dire que tu as raison. Il est parti comme un voleur et ne m'a même pas reparlé de notre baiser. Soit il a honte de moi ou alors il en a rien à faire de moi!

-Elena je t'avais prévenue, mais bon... Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important...

Caroline se dandinait sur elle-même depuis quelques temps à chaque fois qu'Elena était présente ou qu'elle parlait de sorcellerie avec Bonnie.

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai demandé si je pouvais te dire quelque chose, après ton malaise chez toi? (l'intéressée hocha de la tête) Et bien, c'est parce que moi aussi j'ai un secret comme Bonnie.

Elena écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'une pensée la traversa.

-T'es enceinte?! Caro ne me dis pas que c'est ça, parce que je vais faire un malaise et te tuer juste après!

-Non non! T'es folle ou quoi?! Non, mon secret est plus discret et ne doit pas être dit à n'importe qui... Il faut que tu sache que nos amis sont tous au courant même les frères Salvatore...

Bonnie et Jeremy arrivèrent au même moment où Caroline s'apprêta à avouer son secret à Elena.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? ,demanda Bonnie.

-Je ne tiens plus, je vais tout lui dire!

-Tu es folle! s'écria Jeremy.

-Eh oh! Je suis là et puis, ça ne dois pas être si terrible que ça...

Bonnie accepta et Jeremy aussi. Caroline se prit les mains l'une dans l'autre et regarda Elena droit dans les yeux, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

-Elena, je suis... un vampire...

-Quoi? Tu rigole?

-Non. Je suis un vampire, Stefan et Damon aussi. Rebekka et ses frères sont des vampires originaux, et donc sont les premiers vampires de la planète. Tu es le double Petrova d'un vampire au nom de Katherine, dont les frères Salvatore sont tombés amoureux avant d'être transformé. La sœur de Matt était aussi un vampire, mais on l'a tué et ta tante a été tué par Klaus; un des frères de Rebekka. (elle se retourna vers Bonnie et Jeremy) Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout résumé.

Elena était restée silencieuse bien après que ses amis se soient retournés vers elle, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Elle avait envie de pleurer de rage, car ils lui avaient tous sans exception cachés la vérité, mais elle ne fit rien jusqu'au moment où Caroline reprit la parole:

-Je suis désolé mais on voulait rien te dire car on pensait que tu allais retrouvée très vite la mémoire. On ne voulait pas te brusquer non plus... Mais vu comment tu t'es dangereusement rapproché de Damon, je ne pouvais plus me retenir!

Elena se leva et sauta vers Caroline. Elle voulait la tuer pour lui avoir caché sa véritable nature et de lui avoir tout avoué sur Damon après qu'elle l'ai embrassée. Jeremy la retint dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se débattait et qu'elle laissa exploser sa colère.

-Pourquoi me mentir? Ça vous sert à quoi? Je ne suis pas en sucre, merde! Vous ne vous souciez pas de mon avis! J'aurais pu l'accepter dès le départ et toi, tu attends que j'embrasse Damon pour m'avouer qu'il est un vampire coureur de jupon qui est tombé amoureux d'un vampire qui me ressemble trait pour trait?! Et c'est la même chose pour Stefan?!

Elena se calma et pardonna à ses amies après s'être excusé. Mais elle leur demanda de rester seule, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Elle devait régler le problème du ténébreux vampire et dès maintenant. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment appelé lycée et se rua vers son casier. Elle avait éviter Stefan qui la saluait de loin. Elle prit des cahiers et un bic dans son petit placard en métal et en fer. Elle se tourna ensuite et vit Matt à son casier, lui aussi.

-Salut Matt!, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Hey! Ça va?

-Oui, et toi?

-Bien.

Ils restèrent un moface à ment silencieux à se sourire avec une gêne très présente. Elena rompit la première le silence:

-Matt, je peux te demander un service?

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? **

**L'aide de Damon? La dispute entre les frères? La réaction de Stefan face au souvenir d'Elena? Et celle de Damon? Le baiser? La réaction d'Elena face aux révélation de Caroline?**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, tout jugement est bon à prendre. J'essayerais de mettre la suite le plus rapidement que possible! **


End file.
